paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lottie and Banzai
These pups were adopted from 258Raindrop and belong to Tundrathesnowpup Appearances Lottie: A darker orange pup with a lighter cream muzzle that leads to her chest. She has more cream spots on her tail, lower back, and paws. She has a lighter orange heart marking between her eyes that leads a stripe to the top of her nose, which is a darker tan. She has light olive eyes with a scar under the left. Her left ear is floppy, while the right ear is semi-perked. She has a darker orange spot along her back and on the tip of her tail, which curls along her back. Her paws are cream "gloves" with lighter orange toes, and her orange markings curve around her chest down to her belly. She wears an orange collar. Banzai: A darker gray pup with white splotches all over his body: around his right eye, chin, chest, and some around his paws, back, and tail. His tail is thick furred, but not too fluffy, more of a Labrador tail but with some fur tufts coming off, it has a dark gray tip with white splotches around it. His right ear is darker gray and is semi-perked with a white splotch, and his left ear is light gray and fully perked. He has bright violet eyes and a darker tan chest that leads down to his belly. He wears a dark blue collar with his badge which consists of a can of oil with a drop coming out the spout. Personalities Lottie: A little more on the mature side than her friend Banzai, she's always determined and focused on what she needs to do. All her life she'd wanted to be a sled pup, and she was thrilled when she was able to join a sledteam at a young age. She's easily excitable, but is usually a pretty calm and level-headed girl that takes a lot to get her angry. Banzai: A very hyper and happy pup, willing to do whatever it takes to make his friends and mentor happy. He's a bit scared to mess up sometimes, but otherwise he's a smart pup that will take risks when necessary. unlike Lottie, he tends to get emotional easily and she's his voice of reason to calm him down Trivia *The two pups grew up together, but think of nothing more of each other than best friends- having no romantic feelings for each other, but have high value for them in their life. *Lottie is a sled dog in SnowPort, while Banzai is a trainee for the SNOW Patrol under Sasha, who he looks up to highly. *These pups aren't quite second gen, they're younger than the SNOW Patrol by a while, being pre-teens while they're teenagers- but they're still in first gen- i think. *Lottie's father was a sled dog, which was why she wanted to join the team. She just wants to make him proud, though he's a little bit distant and more focused on his racing. Stories they appear in Stories by Me: Stories by Others: Collabs: Gallery Headshot1.png|Lottie drawn by Rain Headshot2.png|Banzai drawn by rain Sasha and Banzai.png|A very cute picture of Banzai and his mentor Sasha playing a game of tug-of-war~ Drawn by 258raindrop~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:SNOW Patrol Trainee Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Sled Dogs Category:Female Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup